


[Podfic] Fidelity

by fanfictionato



Category: Kiniro no Corda | La Corda d'Oro
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 21:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6825235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfictionato/pseuds/fanfictionato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is important for a woman to have a man in her life who can take care of her, bring her joy, share her passions, tell her the truth, and calm her soul. It is also important that these men do not know of each other. Kahoko breaks the rules.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Fidelity

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fidelity](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/196372) by Kryssa's flute. 



Download MP3: [Fidelity](https://soundcloud.com/user-754993064/fidelity)

 

 

 


End file.
